Lucky yeah right!
by Special Agent TrebleClef Chase
Summary: Based on the song by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillait. Percy and Annabeth are seperated by the Atlantic Ocean and their teenage daughters are causing MONUMENTAL problemos for them. Hiatus.
1. Annabeth Chase is not so Lucky

Disclaimer: I don't own PJOs. I don't own the song Lucky. Nor do I own Greece, Connecticut, Long Island, or married couples. Insert loling emoticon here.

**Song Choice: Lucky by Jason Mraz feat. Colbie Callait**

Summary:

Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson are semi-happily married. As happy as you can get with three teenage daughters and one traveling wife. Annabeth is in Greece doing architecture while their oldest daughter, Shannon, who is headstrong and causes trouble for her mother, that is when she's around is living the paridisical life. Percy is in Connecticut with his fifteen year-old twins that are fighting for freedom he won't give them. Both parents are fighting parental battles that they strangely have more difficulty with than the battles they were so used to. They need each other. But, the Atlantic Ocean is seperating the two. I know. I know. Percy could just swim to Greece. But that would ruin the story now wouldn't it? Let's just say he isn't thinking straight.

_Percy: Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the __deep blue__ ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying  
_

_Annabeth: Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_

Both: I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Percy: And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair  


_Annabeth: Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now_

Both: I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh 

Annabeth Chase was looking out the window of her seaside office. _Oh great. They picked a great place. Remind me everyday that that sea is the barrier between Percy and I. _she thought. Tears were building up in her eyes. She had a major fight with her seventeen year old daughter that morning. Percy usually calmed her down when Shannon acted up. _Thank you Atlantic Ocean._ She sketched a draft of the blueprint of a musem of Greek culture and then slipped out of her office. She got into her rental and used the demigod's best friend. The carphone, to call her husband.

"Hey", he said answering the phone slightly yelling. I could hear the twins in the background, whining because he said no to a party they really wanted to go to. "Hey honey, how's everything? They didn't burn the house down with their last tantrum did they?" He laughed, probably a little harder than he should have, considering the twins were right there. Percy Jackson didn't get the chance to laugh much because he had a loner sort of job, his wife was so far away, and his twins will be the death of him mind you. "They haven't. Yet.", he said. "I really miss you.", she said. "Mom would soooooooooo let us go to the party dad!", she heard her fifteen year old daughter Elizabeth yell. _That's really not fair. Poor Percy. We made that decision together._

"Give the phone to the girls please Percy.", she said in an empathic voice. "Mom tell dad that this party is a must-go!", Elizabeth yelled. "Calm down. Your father and I made that decision together.", she replied, struggling with her composure. "Mom! How could you?", Whitney screamed. _Ow!_ "I know this is kind of like King George ruling the colonies but I think I'm going to have to ground you.", she practically growled. Suddenly the phone line went dead. _Great! The twins are mad at me, I lost my chance to talk to Percy, my oldest daughter hates my guts, what else will go wrong today?_ Just then a car took hers out. (just kidding, I just thought that would be funny.)

**What will go wrong today? Guess I left you with a bit of a cliffie. HeHeHe!**_  
_


	2. Percy Jackson is not Lucky

Disclaimer: I don't own PJOs. I don't own the song Lucky. Nor do I own Greece, Connecticut, Long Island, or married couples. Insert loling emoticon here.

**Song Choice: Lucky by Jason Mraz feat. Colbie Callait**

Summary:

Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson are semi-happily married. As happy as you can get with three teenage daughters and one traveling wife. Annabeth is in Greece doing architecture while their oldest daughter, Shannon, who is headstrong and causes trouble for her mother, that is when she's around is living the paridisical life. Percy is in Connecticut with his fifteen year-old twins that are fighting for freedom he won't give them. Both parents are fighting parental battles that they strangely have more difficulty with than the battles they were so used to. They need each other. But, the Atlantic Ocean is seperating the two. I know. I know. Percy could just swim to Greece. But that would ruin the story now wouldn't it? Let's just say he isn't thinking straight.

_Percy: Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the __deep blue__ ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying  
_

_Annabeth: Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_

Both: I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Percy: And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair  


_Annabeth: Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now_

Both: I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh 

Percy Jackson glared at his daughters and walked upstairs. He got on his computer and opened an email to his wife.

To:

Subject: i miss you

Text:

Hey Honey,

Before I say what I was going to say I've gotta say thank you to whoever invented spellcheck. Are you getting someone to read this for you? Dyslexia sucks (A/N I'm so sorry. That was probably spelled wrong. I can't spell that word for my life.) Anyway, I am so sorry about what happened with the girls. I really wanted to talk to you. What cabin r we putting the girls in this year? How is life in Greece? You seemed to be upset earlier. Why? Is it Shannon? How is she? How are u? I really wish you were here. Guess what? Diyonysus (A/N was that spelled wrong. Another word I can't spell.) is GONE! He did some not-so-heroic act and Zeus let him off the hook. Grover and Thalia say hi. I can't repeat what Clarisse said but I can leave out a few words. "Get your ******* *** out here *****" She is so pleasant. You wanna know what I say? "Do what you need to do. I love you."

Love you,

Seaweed Brain

He pressed send and waited for a reply. Suddenly his inbox blinked. He clicked on the message.

To:

Subject: Re: i miss you

Text:

Hey Handsome,

The answer to your first question is John Seely Brown. I am reading this myself. I converted it into Ancient Greek. HAHAHA! Dyslexia does suck! (A/N Looked it up. I spelled it right.) It isn't your fault they hung up on me. What is with all the girls lately? Don't answer that. I know I was a pain for my mom. Then again it's a mutual feeling. Athena: Elizabeth. Poseidon: Whitney. It sucks without you. It is most certainly Shannon. She wants to go out with this one guy..... again it's hard for me to say no because my mom didn't like you. She's good. Pouty though. I'm really upset and lonely. YES!!!!!!!!!!! Tell them I say hi. Tell Clarisse to wash her mouth out with soap and that I'll try. I love you too. But, I agree with Clarisse, I should be there.

Love you,

Wisegirl

His spirits were semi-raised with that. He felt bad for her with the thing with Shannon. Athena hated his guts back then and he could see how Annabeth could appear a hypocrite. Although it isn't about a family feud this time. And this guy hasn't proved himself a good guy in incredible ways.

Summed up:

Percy Jackson is not Lucky

_Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the __deep blue__ ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_


	3. What went wrong

Disclaimer: I don't own PJOs. I don't own the song Lucky. Nor do I own Greece, Connecticut, Long Island, or married couples. Insert loling emoticon here.

**Song Choice: Lucky by Jason Mraz feat. Colbie Callait and Need You Now by Lady Antabellum**

Summary:

Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson are semi-happily married. As happy as you can get with three teenage daughters and one traveling wife. Annabeth is in Greece doing architecture while their oldest daughter, Shannon, who is headstrong and causes trouble for her mother, that is when she's around is living the paridisical life. Percy is in Connecticut with his fifteen year-old twins that are fighting for freedom he won't give them. Both parents are fighting parental battles that they strangely have more difficulty with than the battles they were so used to. They need each other. But, the Atlantic Ocean is seperating the two. I know. I know. Percy could just swim to Greece. But that would ruin the story now wouldn't it? Let's just say he isn't thinking straight.

_Percy: Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the __deep blue__ ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

_Annabeth: Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard _

_Both: I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh _

_They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will _

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday _

_Percy: And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair_

_Annabeth: Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now _

_Both: I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday _

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

**In the first chapter, I gave you a cliffie. This chapter will tell you what did go wrong. This is a tender mother daughter moment with the two crying on each other's shoulder. Oh-my-gosh, tears are coming up. Stop it!**

Shannon Jackson was pregnant. And one thing was sure, her mom is going to kill her. The father is Draco Malfoy (just kidding.) The father is Ogio, the island's resident baaaaaad boy. She stood amazed in the bathroom. Her mom waited until she was sixteen and a half to have a boyfriend. She however is PREGNANT at age seventeen.

Annabeth came out of her room after one of those grown-up crying fits rubbing her eyes to hear her daughter crying in her bedroom. She slowly opened the door peeking her head in. She walked into the room and patted her daughter's back. "What's the matter sweetie?" She looked up guiltily."Mom, you are going to kill me." _Great. When haven't I today? _"I'm pregnant. With Ogio's baby." She spit out her BLUE coke. "WHAT THE HADES??????????????" "Mom, I'm sooooooo sorry." She couldn't believe it. Why? Everything was just crashing down on her. Shannon burst into tears and she followed her lead.

Percy Jackson was on his computer when an e-mail popped into his inbox. He assumed it was a satyr that was having trouble because it's subject was Help! He opened the e-mail and found it was from his wife.

Percy,

It's Shannon. She's pregnant. I'm scared and I don't know what to do. I'm swamped in work and on the edge so I'm not going to be a bit of help. Her boyfriend Ogio is now ditching when things are getting complicated.

Love you,

Annabeth.

He sat, staring at the computer screen. He was never good in akward situations. Now his baby girl is pregnant and his wife, the mother of all akward situations, is left lonely and up to her eyeballs in problems. Annabeth can't really interfere because there is still that Athena hated him thing. He decided to take a shot at reassuring her. He replied to the message,

Annabeth,

Are you serious? She is? My girl? I want to go over and run this punk through with Riptide but he's probably mortal and I cannot go over there. I really wish I could go over there and help you out. But, we can't afford tickets for all three of us. Wait, I'll drop the kids off at camp and I'll go over there. I wish everything could be when the girls were three, innocent and quiet. And we were free to be together.

Love,

Percy

**I'm evil. Really. That wasn't a cliffie or anything but I wrote the charecters into quite a pickle.**


	4. pleaz review ideas for the chapter name

Disclaimer: I don't own PJOs. I don't own the song Lucky. Nor do I own Greece, Connecticut, Long Island, or married couples. Insert loling emoticon here.

**Song Choice: Lucky by Jason Mraz feat. Colbie Callait**

Summary:

Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson are semi-happily married. As happy as you can get with three teenage daughters and one traveling wife. Annabeth is in Greece doing architecture while their oldest daughter, Shannon, who is headstrong and causes trouble for her mother, that is when she's around is living the paridisical life. Percy is in Connecticut with his fifteen year-old twins that are fighting for freedom he won't give them. Both parents are fighting parental battles that they strangely have more difficulty with than the battles they were so used to. They need each other. But, the Atlantic Ocean is seperating the two. I know. I know. Percy could just swim to Greece. But that would ruin the story now wouldn't it? Let's just say he isn't thinking straight.

_Percy: Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the __deep blue__ ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

_Annabeth: Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard _

_Both: I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh _

_They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will _

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday _

_Percy: And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair_

_Annabeth: Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now _

_Both: I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday _

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh _

Percy Jackson was concenrating on the road ahead of him as he drove to his old camp, listening to the pouring rain, the faint sound of his oldies station (aka: All American Rejects, Green Day, Taylor Swift, Akon), and the sounds of his daughters screaming at each other. _Good Times. _He tries to refrain from that phrase because his daughters tell him it's so 2000s. _Go figure. _That one is a no-no too. Anyways, it was a depressing scene. The past eight months, he hadn't heard too much from his wife. She had been working endlessly on her work. He didn't know why but he'd soon find out.

Annabeth had finished her work waaay early because she had a surprise in store for her husband. She had hopped a plane and Shannon sat next to her, head low and in pain. "Shannon, we need to talk about what we're going to do with the baby." "I don't know." her eyes were wet and big, "I want to be with her but I can't raise her. I'm seventeen and alone." She really had no idea how to deal with this. She had Shannon when she was 21 and she wasn't alone. Percy was with her all the way. She bowed her head and said a quick prayer to her mother for advice. She doubted she'd give it. First, her daughter marrying a son of Poseidon, second, her grandaughter pregnant at age seventeen. _Have faith in me child. _A voice popped up in her head and gave her an idea. "Shannon, Your father and I willl raise it. If anything were to happen to us, then you'd have to give it up or if you're at an age where you can handle it, you can keep it."

Shannon was looking at her mother with respect and hate. Her mom was intellegent but she knew nothing about the love she had for the baby and the love she thought she felt for Ogio. "I know what you're thinking. I do know. I've been through that love of a baby three times. I've thought I was in love before and discovered I was wrong. And I've experienced true love. I'm a lot more like you than you think." Her mother interjected, interuppting her negative thoughts about her. "Mom, when did you make monumental mistakes like me?", she inquired. "I'm not sure if it fits into the same category sweetie but I've made HUGE mistakes. But I know that you'll make the right decision in the end just like I did."

**Don't know how to end it but next chapter, Percy will be at camp half-blood giving his younger half-brother girl advice. There will also be hilarious Harry Potter references.**


End file.
